Children's Rhymes
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: Do you remember the rhymes... Such innocent little things... Not so innocent anymore...


Alec sobbed, hands clutching at his head as he rocked, curling into himself. Mocking laughter rang through his ears in a chorus of howls, beautiful and horrifying at the same time. He was in the bathroom, staring at the cabinets under the sink, shaking his head desperately.

"_No_..." He moaned, tears dripping down his cheeks. "No, _stop_..."

_Do it again..._ They laughed, voices a mockery of innocence drenched in vindication. _Do it again, do it again..._

He could almost imagine a child behind that voice, clapping excitedly as they begged their parents to do that again...

Alec jerked. Hands slid down his shoulders, breaths hot in his ear as a voice like honey waved through his ears. _Alexander..._

"Go away!" He screamed, slamming his head back against the wall. "I don't want to! Go away!"

_Now that's not very nice._.. A chorus of laughter sounded, taunting whispers coming in and out like static as invisible hands touched his face, tugging at his clothes and hair, pulling him towards what laid under the sink.

"No no no no no no no!" Alec sobbed, scrambling back, kicking out at the hands uselessly.

_Are you denying me, love..._

It wasn't a question. More of a teasing lilt of words, as if daring him to do just that.

He only answered with a frantic shake of his head, nails clawing at his temples.

_You know how this goes..._

Alec whimpered. The laughter increased.

_But since you're having difficulty... We'll do a little something to help you..._

He took a sobbing breath, hands trembling as he lowered them from his face, blood streaking down his face. A tongue licked at it.

_Do you remember the rhymes... Such innocent little things... _A mocking laugh now, by far the strongest of them all. _Not so innocent anymore..._

There was a pause.

Alec nodded jerkily.

"Y-yes-s."

_Good... We'll start like this then_... A hand stroked down his arm, and where the others was cold, this one was hot, burning against his flesh. _1,2 show us a smile..._

"W-what?" His voice cracked and he swallowed past the lump in his throat, trembling harshly.

_Let us see your pretty smile..._

More laughter and then the chorus: _Show us, show us..._

The corner of Alec's lips pulled up into a small tearful smile, lips trembling as his chest hitched with sobs.

_Good boy, good boy..._ The honey voice cooed, what felt like hot coals running through his hair.

_3,4 lock the door..._

He stood on shaky legs, tripping over himself as he staggered forwards, practically clawing at the already closed door in order to stand, turning the deadbolt after a few tries.

_5, 6, grab the blade..._

"No no no!" Alec fought against the hands tugging at him, scrambling for the lock, to get _away_.

A hand slammed into the door, shaking it on it's hinges and burning a handprint into the wood. _Are you denying me..._ It murmured dangerously, honey boiling over lava.

"N-n-no-o. No I'm- I'm s-sorry!" He whimpered, shaking against the door, pressing against it as if to escape.

_Then grab the blade... _

Amused snickers. _Grab the blade, grab the blade..._

Alec nodded, jerking forward to fall to his knees in front of the sink, opening the door on the cabinet to grab the blade taped to the top, trembling harshly.

A kiss like boiling liquid on fragile flesh was pressed to his neck. _7, 8, create more scars..._

"W-why-y?" He whimpered, holding the blade between his fingertips, a hand curling around his wrist, holding his arm up.

_Because it's fun... _The voice purred, a symphony of chaotic laughter filling in behind it. _Now then... Give them to me..._

_Do it... _The others whispered. _Do it do it do it..._

Alec did it.

He brought the blade down on his held arm, slicing slow mechanical lines into his wrist, crying out when eager tongues flicked out to taste his blood, the voices murmuring excitedly.

_Good boy... _The honey voice purred, sounding pleased, pressing burning kisses to his neck over and over again. Alec knew when he looked, it'd look like someone had burned him with a brand. _Good boy, good boy..._

A flash of green met his eyes in the mirror.

_What comes after, Alexander... What comes after 7,8..._

Alec sobbed, voice a miserable whisper. "9, 10... Do it- do it a-again."

The voices laughed loudly, stroking his skin and cooing mockingly. _Do it again do it again doitagaindoitagain..._

And he did.


End file.
